


Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - драбблы

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пачка драбблов про Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка разных рейтингов и жанров</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Давай сделаем это по-быстрому

\- Меня в детстве, когда я читал рыцарские романы, интересовало, как рыцари справляли нужду в полном доспехе?  
\- Мне продемонстрировать? В костюме есть специальные катетеры.  
\- Фу, прекрати…  
Тони, конечно же, прекратил – еще не хватало, чтобы у Роджерса пропала эрекция. Да и вид на толстый член, стянутый синим латексом костюма, был слишком хорош, чтобы Тони от него отказался.  
\- У меня уже весь настрой пропал, - сообщил Стив спокойным голосом, хотя еще пару минут назад только порыкивал на тормозящего из-за костюма Тони и нетерпеливо подначивал.  
\- Заткнись, а то добровольности в нашем сексе не останется. Трахну без настроя.  
Стив заржал над пыхтящим и злящимся Старком. Время все бежало вперед, до отправки Мстителей к месту очередного отжига Локи оставалось меньше пятнадцати минут, а два главных героя сводок и новостей, надежды нации и защитники добра и справедливости все возились возле стола в переговорке в отчаянной надежде подспустить пар перед боем.  
\- Твою мать, не снимать же, - ругался Старк, пытаясь расстегнуть доспех не полностью, а только на стратегически важном месте. Стиву было легче, но он тоже не знал, как помочь Тони. Ни трахнуться толком, ни отсосать – все самое главное скрывало чертово железо и красный лак.  
За стеной раздался быстрый топот и цокот каблуков – Мстители в почти полном составе промчались к месту сбора, еще пара минут, и по базе разнесется гневный голос Фьюри, требовавшего Старка и Роджерса немедленно оказаться в зоне выхода.  
\- Твою мать! – продолжал материться Старк. – Долбаная жестянка, твою мать!  
Стиву уже было не до смеха. Он, не издеваясь, только от нетерпения, спустил вниз штаны и, опершись на стол левой рукой, правой начал медленно дрочить.  
\- Подожди меня, - пропыхтел сзади Старк, продолжавший сражение с собственным костюмом.  
\- Присоединишься, когда выберешься, - отрезал Роджерс и продолжил свое грязное дело. Тони из-за его спины было видно только двигавшийся вверх-вниз локоть и поджимающийся на каждом движении руки зад. Стив ждать не собирался – так сильно ему хотелось спустить и дать напряженному телу немного легкости перед боем.  
\- Да подожди ты меня! – закричал Тони, но мгновенно осекся. Его голос мог услышать Ник, а ему было бы сложно объяснить, чем именно занимаются его подопечные в переговорке перед дракой.  
Хотя, Фьюри был тем еще крепким орешком, вряд ли бы его фрустрировал вид бледной задницы Роджерса и нетерпеливые рывки Старка, пытавшегося вырваться из своего костюма. Только Тони совершенно не хотелось свою догадку проверять.  
Странно, но при мысли о Фьюри мозг неожиданно заработал в полную мощь, пальцы приобрели невиданную ловкость, и нижняя часть доспеха Железного человека поддалась. Тони не стал терять времени, тем более, что ему пришлось догонять Стива – тот начал слишком уж сладко стонать от простой дрочки.  
\- Теперь ты меня подожди, - с угрозой прошептал ему на ухо Старк, перехватил его руку и сжал ее своей так, что Стиву было невозможно вырваться из захвата, а тем более, продолжить. Времени оставалось меньше десяти минут, но основательно подогретому Стиву и Тони, раззадоренному видом дрочившего Роджерса, их хватило с лихвой. Слюна вместо смазки, четко выверенные касания вместо предварительных ласк. Пройтись по спине, по груди, цапнув ногтями соски, помассировать яйца – Тони действовал по выверенному плану, - и вот Стив уже расслабился, подался назад, толкнувшись задом в пах Старка. Тони продолжал держать одну руку на члене Стива, второй массировал мошонку, а сзади навалился всем весом, влепляясь в Роджерса плотно-плотно. Двигаться даже не пришлось, член внутри то стискивали, то отпускали горячие плотные мышцы, выдаивали из болезненно-крепкой плоти оргазм.  
\- Старк! Роджерс! К вертолету! – раздался ор Фьюри из динамиков внутренней связи.  
\- Спешим и падаем, - прохрипел Старк. Ноги уже не держали, только металл доспеха, стреноживший Тони, помогал удержаться. Они со Стивом сцепились в одно целое, пульсировали и дышали в унисон, между лопаток тек пот, а яйца поджимались, подгоняя оргазм.  
Чертова мышечная броня! Роджерс сжал бедра, в его заднице стало еще теснее и жарче, и Тони, открыв рот в немом крике, кончил, чувствуя, как теплые капли спермы, вытекая, щекочут ставший чувствительным член. Стив толкнул его в бок локтем, и Тони ослабил хватку кулака на его члене, повел вверх-вниз медленно и сладко.  
Вытирать сперму Роджерса со стола уже не осталось времени – Фьюри рвал и метал, по коридору снова бежали, разыскивая опоздавших, агенты Коулсона и сами мстители.  
\- Твою-то… - горестно вздохнул, едва отдышавшись, Старк. – И как теперь все это обратно застегивать?  
Вопрос был риторическим. Умный костюм в считанные секунды снова наделся на хозяина – спрашивалось, почему капризничал до? – и Старк с еще улыбавшимся сыто Роджерсом выбежали из переговорки.  
\- Потом разберусь, - бросил через плечо взъяренный Фьюри, увидев довольные лица опоздавших . – Быстро вылетаем.  
Тони отсалютовал Стиву напоследок и взлетел вслед за вертолетом. По телу растекалась блаженная легкость, мышцы звенели, требуя отчаянной схватки, а голова была кристально чиста. Быстрый секс освободил тело для боя, и Тони уже с нетерпением ждал его.  
Локи, говорите? Ну-ну. Старку было уже все равно, кого размазывать по стенке.


	2. Что-то новое, неизвестное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони Старк делает новое открытие. В самом себе

Это не ревность, Тони же не дурак и не копилка комплексов. Это что-то иное, пока незнакомое и неизведанное. Что-то из детства, когда мальчишке нужен был идеальный герой, а отца не было рядом.  
Все собирали карточки с Капитаном Америкой, Тони не был исключением. Еще у него были плакаты, фигурки, глупый пластмассовый щит и гора комиксов. А еще был Джастин, с которым они обменивались двойными карточками или вместе спешили в комикс-стор за новым выпуском.  
Детство Тони было наполнено поисками идеального героя, скрытой жажды внимания от отца и попыткой замены его Стивом Роджерсом.  
Вот последнее Тони понял уже взрослым, спасибо доброй женщине-психиатру, к которой его отправила Пеппер. Миссис Дьюлис полтора сеанса рассказывала Тони о его детских травмах, говорила, что он винит отца в своем одиночестве и…  
Перед тем, как он ушел, было сказано еще про «замещение», но остальное из-за двери Тони не расслышал.

В общем, это была не ревность. Как можно ревновать Капитана Америку?

Про «замещение» Тони услышал еще раз, совсем недавно и от Пеппер. Кажется – но Тони не мог поклясться на Библии – это было после того, как она вытащила из его кровати высокого красивого синеглазого блондина.  
Потом второго, третьего. Пропустила четвертого и пятого, зато засекла шестого.  
«Это замещение, Тони», - тоном доброй няни сказала она. «Ты, кажется, видишь другого, а довольствуешься дешевой заменой».  
Глаза Пеппер были понимающими и добрыми, она положила ладонь на руку Тони и несильно пожала. Уникальные глупости, такие несвойственные умнице Поттс.

В общем, это точно была не ревность. Тони же не дурак и не девочка-фанатка, чтобы бегать за героем юношеских грез.

Он со всеми нашел общий язык: пожать руку одному, похвалить второго, хлопнуть по плечу третьего, постараться не шлепнуть по попке Наташу. Они быстро сошлись, даже внезапно сошедший к смертным полубог уже не вызывал удивления.  
А Стив Роджерс вызывал.  
Тони с детства знал, что Капитан Америка – настоящий. Что он боролся с нацистами, освобождал пленных, пожертвовал жизнью во имя и во благо, и бла-бла-бла. Это все дошло до нового времени с кинохроникой, фотографиями, газетными статьями, записками очевидцев и их же рассказами.  
Но то, что Стив Роджерс окажется настоящим и реальным, и настолько ВБЛИЗИ, Тони не ожидал.

И нет, он не ревновал Стива ко всем подряд. И не радовался тому, что тот не сразу нашел общий язык с будущими коллегами.

Тони сторонился его первое время, что было ему совсем несвойственно. Просто наблюдал, издалека, но внимательно, присматривался и делал пометки в мысленном блокноте.   
Стив любит то-то и то-то – галочка.   
Стив не любит это – галочка.   
Стив смущается, когда – галочка.   
Стив тренируется так – галочка.  
Стив ест это – галочка.  
Стив – галочка.  
Стив – галочка.

И нет, Тони не ревновал и не помешался, хотя Пеппер намекала на это. И сближаться со Стивом он тоже не боялся. Просто выжидал.  
Осада не была любимым способом ведения боя для всегда атакующего Тони, а с Роджерсом – пришлось. И сумел, выдержал, сделал. Получил того, кого хотел, а от него – то, что желалось лет с пятнадцати.

И нет, Тони не ревновал, когда злился на фотографов и журналистов, фанатов и спасенных девушек, охотников за автографами или бельем знаменитостей.  
Тони не умел ревновать. Тони просто не умел делиться.


	3. Мой домашний динозавр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ссора самой зажигательной пары вселенной, а также гениальный ход Тони Старка, решивший эту проблему

Стив без сомнения мог гордиться собой. У него было очень много причин для этого, но вдобавок к ним была и скромность. И все же, единственное, чем Стив по-настоящему гордился, были выдержка и терпение. Только их уже не хватало, как не хватило бы никому, живущему в одном доме со Старком.  
Стив поначалу спокойно переносил гениальные всплески Тони, терпел его ночные карнавалы в лаборатории, закрывал уши подушкой, слыша канонады мелких взрывов: сначала взрывались лампы, вслед за ними рушилась мебель, а потом приходила очередь стен. Когда Тони пропал в мастерской на две недели, Стив это тоже пережил. Главным было покормить бушующего гения, а без сна он прекрасно обходился. Стив занимался своими делами: отдыхал после победы над очередным суперзлодеем, планировал работу ЩИТа с Фьюри, общался с людьми – это было полезно, потому что общение со Старком почему-то всегда оборачивалось сексом, а Стиву все еще хотелось побольше узнать о том, как изменился мир. Иногда они с Тором, переодевшись в «эту неудобную мидгардскую одежду», выбирались куда-нибудь, но ненадолго – все равно приходилось возвращаться, чтобы накормить Старка. Джарвис уже не совладал с ним. Получив предупреждение, что в следующий раз, когда он отвлечет хозяина, тот его разберет на материнки и полупроводники, а из гаек сделает бусы, Джарвис окончательно пустил расписание Тони на самотек. За всех приходилось отдуваться Стиву и Пеппер, а последние две недели – Стиву в одиночестве. Потому что Поттс, ставшая к этому времени Хоган, укатила с мужем в свадебное путешествие и отключила все средства связи. Стив мимолетом позавидовал ей, но сразу забыл об этом, потому что забот стало в два раза больше.  
Иногда Стив ловил себя на мысли, что Тони Старк – это его забавное домашнее животное, вроде ручного динозавра. Милое и ласковое, оно все равно оставалось огромным и опасным, а расшалившись, сметало к чертям все, оказавшееся на пути.  
Для Старка вообще не было преград, он их не видел, как не видел и того, что превращает свой, вернее, уже их дом в муравейник. То там, то здесь появлялись новые дыры и проломы, пропадали стены и потолки. Стив спустил ему это один раз, второй, двадцатый, но понимал, что даже его терпение уже на пределе. Взорвался он, только оказавшись одной ногой в проломе, а второй – в соседней комнате. Как у него это получилось, мог бы объяснить только специалист по межпространственному перемещению или Энтони Старк, воодушевленно долбивший отбойным молотком в подвале.  
\- Старк! – крикнул Стив, стараясь выбраться из двух проломов сразу. Ничего не получалось, ноги застряли намертво, и пришлось, хорошенько замахнувшись, разрушить перекрытия окончательно. – Старк!  
Тони появился как раз в тот момент, когда Стив выламывал стену, чтобы вытащить через нее ногу, оказавшуюся в другой комнате.  
\- О! – многозначительно заметил он, но помогать не стал, предпочитая встать подальше от пышущего злостью Стива.  
\- О? – удивился тот краткости комментария.  
\- А? – предложил Старк другой вариант, и это вывело Стива из себя. Две недели бессонных ночей, жизнь по расписанию и постоянный грохот, раздававшийся, казалось, прямо в голове, ни для кого не прошли бы бесследно. Как и для Роджерса, наконец-то высказавшего все начистоту.   
\- Какого черта тут происходит, Старк? Какого, я спрашиваю, черта, ты делаешь? Во что ты превратил наш дом? Во что ты превратил мою жизнь? Здесь же невозможно жить! И с тобой жить тоже невозможно! Куда не посмотришь – пролом, а если не пролом – то только потому, что уже нет стены. И зачем тебе отбойный молоток, Старк? Ты задумал продолбить им дыру в другое измерение?  
\- Вообще-то, да, - осторожно заметил Тони.  
\- Я даже знать ничего не хочу, - демонстративно закрыл уши ладонями Стив. – Ничего не хочу знать. Сделай все, пожалуйста, как было. Я хочу нормальный дом, а не швейцарский сыр.  
Старк посмотрел на то, во что превратил их жилище. Стив был прав. Увлекшись, Старк превратил дом во что-то, больше всего напоминавшее картину Дали. Сам Тони, без сомнения, мог бы жить и так, ему не требовалось ничего больше, чем электричество, интернет и винный погреб. Но, если Стиву так нужно… Тони готов был согласиться.

\- Гениально.  
Старк пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся с довольным видом – он и сам это всегда говорил.  
\- Гениально, - повторил Стив. – А где дом?  
\- Ну, я думаю, он будет тут через месяц. Или раньше.  
\- О.  
Стив осматривал котлован, откуда рабочие вывозили остатки фундамента и обломки стен. Старк слишком буквально его понял и предпочел разрушить испорченный дом до основания, создав на том же месте новый. Парадоксальная логика, но от этого она не стала менее логичной.  
\- Месяц, - снова повторил за Тони Стив.  
\- Месяц, - подтвердил тот. – Хочешь, можешь сам поработать с дизайнером, сделать все так, как сам захочешь.  
А это уже было интересно. Стив, даже для себя неожиданно, согласился.

\- Гениально.  
Теперь была очередь Стива прятать довольную ухмылку. Старк стоял возле небольшого павильона, под которым на два этажа вниз раскинулась его новая лаборатория. Всего триста футов от основного, выстроенного с нуля дома, а Роджерс уже мог почти на сто процентов гарантировать, что новые пики гениальности Старка, помноженные на его тягу к разрушению, не причинят их жилищу вреда.  
\- Пользуйся!  
По лицу Старка стало видно, что он готов начать хоть сейчас, но Стив, ухватив его за рукав, потащил за собой обратно.  
\- Только сначала поешь.  
Стив вел своего гения за собой и снова думал о том, что тонистарки – забавные домашние животные. Главное, не забывать их кормить. А о чем думал Тони, то и дело оборачивавшийся на свою новую огромную мастерскую, и догадываться было не нужно. Зато дому уже ничего не угрожало.


	4. Мы продолжаем наше интервью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "10 лучших поз для полетов с Капитаном", откровения от Тони Старка

«Ну, не то, чтобы меня это смущало, но, знаете, летать над Нью-Йорком, держа в руках обнимающего тебя ногами за талию Капитана Америку, - это забавно. Особенно, когда мы ненадолго останавливаемся, чтобы посмотреть на красивый вид, а на нас смотрят из окон. Конечно, ничего нового в гомо-Камасутру мы не привнесем, но наблюдать за людьми в этот момент забавно. Стив? Нет, Стив уже тоже не смущается. Хотя его еще волнует наш имидж как защитников человечества. Не все готовы принять то, что их задницы от всякого дерьма прикрывают два гея. Но, когда у тебя есть выбор, получить пиздюлей от свихнувшегося иномирного бога или со спокойной душой отводить детей в школу, то ты и проголосовать сможешь за гея. При условии, что он тебя точно спасет. Так что мы уже привыкли, да и люди привыкают тоже. Подозреваю, что скоро нам дадут какую-нибудь медаль за привитие толерантности населению или еще какую-нибудь блестящую ерунду от ЛГБТ.»

«А я и не знаю, кто ему сказал, что так будет удобнее. Мне все равно, броня выдерживает вес много больше и моего, и вашего. Но это смотрится немного глупо. Не находите? А мне так кажется. Я, только поймите меня правильно, чувствую себя пони. Даже не полноценной лошадью, а пони, которого подарили маленькой девочке. Стив, знаете ли, очень любит понукать, а я не люблю, когда торопят. Лучше делать долго, но правильно, а Роджерс торопится. Нет, я не знаю, почему. Да, можно просто спросить, спасибо, отличная идея. Сегодня обязательно».

«Нет, это не самая любимая. Она, черт возьми, приличная, а мне нравится немного шокировать. Но, знаете, когда я вот так его обнимаю, и мы взлетаем, мне это кажется даже романтичным. Серьезно. Я не поклонник дешевой романтики, но полетать над городом, держа в руках Капитана Америку, это даже интересно. И прилично, да, не будем забывать о приличиях. Ну, что вы, какие шутки. Я очень серьезен.  
Да нет же, я не смеюсь.  
Простите…»

«Ха! Точно, спасибо, что напомнили! Ну, это было только однажды, считайте, что шутка. Но Стив так смешно трепыхался. Пока не понял, что шпиль неподалеку – не фонарный столб, а антенна на Эмпайр. Нет, шуток на тему невесты в первую брачную ночь не было. Теперь уже вы шутите? У него в руках был щит, а это опасно. Он мог им ударить. Поэтому я больше не стал повторять. Но это было мило. Правда, я его нес, как невесту через порог спальни. Эх… Хорошие были дни…  
Что? Ах, да, следующий вопрос…»

«Обнимая? Ну, возможно, так и кажется со стороны. Да, одной рукой. Я уже говорил, что броня выдерживает большой вес. Я и Халка мог бы поднять. Но не буду, даже не просите. Тем более, Халк не настолько хорош, чтобы у меня возникло желание покатать его по городу.»

«Да, это мы шутили. То есть, я шутил, а Роджерс ругался и пытался меня лягнуть. Но это не очень удобно, когда тебя держат за ноги, а под тобой Пятая Авеню. Ха! Да, отличная была шутка. Пришлось за нее ответить, но я не жалею. Не жалею! Висящий вниз головой и злющий Капитан, о, за это я могу нарисовать на броне звездочку. Отлично было. И, заявляю официально, такого больше не повторится.  
Да, можем продолжать, я уже отсмеялся. Кхм.  
Простите, да, следующий вопрос.»

«О, это! Тогда просто были заняты руки. Ну, нужно же было расшвыривать этих мелких гадов. А их было кругом до чертовой кучи. Поэтому ногами. Иначе не получилось бы. Да, не очень удобно, я ведь его держал ногами за пояс, а он дрыгался, то кидал щит, то ловил. В общем, неудобно. Я целюсь, а он дергается внизу… Б-р-р, больше не рискну повторять. Чуть не выпустил его тогда. Хорошо, что уже привык к его весу между своих ног.  
О, да, простите, дети, которые слушают эту программу. И родители. И беременные кормящие старушки. Я больше не буду так пошло шутить.»

«Лицом к лицу? Да, это проще и привычнее всего… Что? Нет, я не о сексе. Мы ведь говорим о полетах с Капитаном подмышкой? Вот и я об этом. Никаких пошлостей, нет.  
Так вот, лицом к лицу – удобнее всего. Просто, удобнее. Я не знаю, как объяснить, но так мне нравится больше всего.»

«О, давайте об этом не будем? Это не самые лучшие воспоминания. Как смог, так и подхватил. Он был слишком слаб тогда, да и меня потрепало. Как схватил – так и полетел. Неудобно. Он перегнулся через мою руку, обвис, а у меня душа ушла в пятки, думал, не выберемся.  
Хотя, даже в той истории есть плюс. Я ведь после нее понял, что не смогу его потерять. Тащил и думал, что не смогу отпустить. Уже никогда. Слышишь, Роджерс?»

\- Слышу.  
Стив знал, что Старк не слышит его ответ, но это было и не обязательно. Тони уже трепался дальше, рассказывая про их работу, а Стив, налив себе кофе, выключил радио. Ему уже сказали самое главное. За это можно было не злиться на Старка за его пошлости в эфире.


	5. И вот оно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Секс Тони и Стива в мастерской

У Тони в запасе многих хитрых штук. Умных штук. Искусственно-интеллектуальных штук. А еще в его распоряжении горячие сильные руки и умелый рот, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что Стив отвлекается на них, а Тони пользуется моментом. Два манипулятора цепко, но аккуратно держат его за запястья, и Стив дергается, пытаясь одновременно вырваться и попасть членом в рот Тони, а тот только ухмыляется подло и продолжает водить губами по головке, не пытаясь взять глубже.  
А Стиву хочется – в горячий мокрый рот, сладкий до беспамятства, на юркий язык, от ласки которого у него перекрывает дыхание, едва Тони проводит по самому краешку оттянутой кожицы. Стиву хочется быстрее и сильнее, хочется кончить, заляпав Тони лицо спермой, так, чтобы капли блестели в полутьме мастерской, склеивая ровные темные брови. Стиву хочется по-настоящему, но ничего не получается, потому что дурацкие манипуляторы Тони крепко держат его руки, под ребра впивается какая-то шестеренка, а по бетонному полу уже скачет, мелодично звякая, скинутая ими крестовая отвертка.  
Он как главное украшение этого стола – распаренный и мокрый от пота, покрасневший от усилий вырваться и от того, как кипит кровь от близости Тони. Задница задрана кверху так бесстыдно, что Стив точно знает – видно все, особенно пальцы Тони, полускрытые в растянутой уже дырке.  
Стив закусывает губу, выгибается, больно упираясь затылком в заваленный чертежами, бумажками и запчастями стол, его член в кулаке Тони крепнет, вздрагивает, едва тот мягко поглаживает большим пальцем под головкой. Стив забывает обо всем: о позднем утре за стенами мастерской, волнах, бьющих в подножие скал, на которых стоит этот дом, о людях в миллионах миль вокруг, о ядерном оружии в Китае, о солнечной радиации и прочей ерунде. Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы Тони перестал доводить его до грани, а потом отпускать, потому что тогда Стиву сложно заставить себя собраться.  
Что-то в нем подталкивает Старка к действиям. Еще чуть-чуть, вот-вот, Стив чувствует, как Тони проводит между его ягодиц членом, водит вокруг смазанной дырки, дразнит и провоцирует. По-хорошему, Стиву бы очнуться, вырваться и задать паршивцу трепку, но – и это стоит признать, - у Стива стоит до боли, задница сжимается на каждом вдохе, а головка члена Тони едва-едва касается ее, пока только намекая, давая вспомнить, каково это.  
Тони отпускает его, делает шаг назад, а Стив выдыхает так глубоко, что по впавшему животу к паху катится огромная капля пота. Тони немного выжидает – как такса перед лисьей норой, качает лохматой головой, а в темных глазах смеркается желание. Он выдерживает еще чуть-чуть, и непонятно, себя он испытывает или Стива, но потом все-таки возвращается.  
Член скользит по смазке ровно и гладко, мышцы обтекают его, стягивают и вжимают в себя, Стив вздрагивает, едва чувствует, как он входит до конца. Старк снова ждет – второго пришествия или аплодисментов, по нему никогда не угадаешь, - и так же медленно выходит.  
Грудь Стива словно гравием наполнена, рык выходит сухим и громким, и только после него Тони себя отпускает. Он держит Стива за бедра, впивается ногтями в напряженные мышцы, тянет на себя, а потом отталкивает, выходя почти полностью. Стив уже не протестует, даже задранные над головой руки не причиняют больше неудобства. Тело расслабленно, словно каждую клетку окунули в теплое молоко, в голове шум и пустота, и только слышно, как тихонько стонет Старк. Белый шум понемногу заполняет Стива, проходится по разуму пустынным ветром, а в голове не остается ничего, кроме северного сияния, которое он, вот шутка судьбы, ни разу не видел.


End file.
